


Renacer

by Catnez



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angustía, Dolor, Hurt, Wings, alas
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21765157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catnez/pseuds/Catnez
Summary: Y si su padre lo odiaba ¿Por qué le daba sus alas de vuelta? ¿Por qué lo hacia pasar por esa tortura?
Relationships: God & Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)
Kudos: 7





	Renacer

El gemido ahogado de Lucifer rompió la tranquilidad del departamento que se encontraba sobre el club nocturno "Lux". El diablo comenzó a sentir un agudo dolor en su espalda, justo en el lugar en el que se encontraban sus alas antes de ordenarle a Mazikeen que se las cortara.

¿Qué demonios pasaba? pensó con desesperación cuando cayó de rodillas al suelo al no lograr controlar los temblores de sus piernas ante el inmenso dolor.

Un crujido desagradable destrozó el silencio que Lucifer había intentado mantener todo ese tiempo.

El sentir que algo salía de su espalda llenó de terror a Lucifer. No las quería de vuelta, no las necesitaba, solo eran un recuerdo del cielo, del lugar que juró jamás poner un pie tras darse cuenta que su padre lo había enviado al infierno por toda la eternidad.

¿Por qué pasaba esto ahora? ¿Qué quería su padre de él? ¿No podía dejarlo tranquilo? ¿No se daba cuenta que tras expulsarlo del lugar que en ese entonces creía su hogar, lo odiaba?

Lucifer soltó el grito que había estado conteniendo. Podía sentir los huesos y plumas que seguían saliendo de sus omóplatos con una rapidez que llenó de desesperación al ser celestial.

Tras unas horas (¿o fueron minutos?) Lucifer cayó sobre su estomago, agotado y adolorido, su nuevo par de alas blancas como la nieve se desplomaron a su lado sin fuerza.

La visión de Lucifer se comenzó a empañar, sus sentidos se desconectaron de la realidad y finalmente se desmayó.

**Author's Note:**

> Esto lo escribí cuando me dio por escribir una Drabble o One shot diario, la verdad no resultó muy bien porque escribí solo esto, pero la verdad me gusto.  
> Esto lo escribí antes de que saliera la tercera temporada y tenía la esperanza de que mostraran como le crecieron nuevamente las alas.  
> Espero que les haya gustado esto!  
> Ciao!


End file.
